Some construction vehicles are configured to travel when a hydraulic pump is driven by an engine and a traveling hydraulic motor is driven by pressured oil discharged from the hydraulic pump. In this type of construction vehicle, it is possible to control vehicle velocity and traction force by controlling rotation speed of the engine, capacity of the hydraulic pump, and capacity of the traveling hydraulic motor (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2004-144254).